


Alive

by jyo_on_hiatus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, Season 1, What-If, android!Chazz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyo_on_hiatus/pseuds/jyo_on_hiatus
Summary: What if Chazz was an android, programmed by his brothers and the Princeton Corporation to be evil to others and Jaden, but he wants to feel alive just like other humans?





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> oKAY OKAY OKAY  
> maybe I am too obsessed with DBH and now I'm imagining these weird AUs and "What if"s and yes,, in this ff chazz is an android and I overthought about this "what if",, and,, well  
> I hope you like it anyway;;

“Remember who you are, and don’t forget it.”

As soon as the call ended, Chazz looked up and closed his eyes, seeing what was his plan that day. All the Academy didn’t know, but Chazz was an android programmed to help his “brothers” in their evil plans to conquest the whole world. Androids shouldn’t feel any emotion, but he is programmed to be ironic, evil and almost always angry with his “friend”, treating them almost as his slaves.  
_Even if he was Slade and Jagger’s slave._  
What if Chazz could feel a “sense of wanting”, that’s unnatural for an android?  
He looked to the other students, somehow studied them searching informations about human emotions. After a month in the Duel Academy, Chazz understood that he is not alive. He’s just a slave for the humans.  
He began to think, “In the future, milliards of androids will be slaves as me. _I don’t want that_ ”.

❝ _Today I have to Duel against Bastion…_ ❞  
Chazz walked towards the Duel Arena, Crowler was waiting for him and they talked about the Duel. After Jaden, Syrus and Alexis told Chazz that he threw Bastion's cards into the sea, the Duel began.

When Bastion won, after some days, Chazz decided to leave the Duel Academy.  
Without his brothers’ permission, he began to attend the North Academy, that’s the Duel Academy rival. After some months, Chazz had to Duel with the Duel Academy representative, Jaden.  
Of course that Slifer won, and Chazz had nothing to do but being ashamed of it. His brothers were angry at him, because he had to win instead of that _Slifer Slacker_. But Jaden protected and defended him, even if he knew that Chazz could hate him.  
Or maybe not.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, there will be short chapters and I don't know how to write ffs anymore  
> sorry,,


End file.
